Lights, Camera, Action
| image = Image:Rdr_lights_camera.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Cinema in the Town of Armadillo in Cholla Springs, New Austin | end = Pacific Union Railroad Camp, West Elizabeth | prereqs = | giver = D.S. MacKenna | location = New Austin and West Elizabeth | rewards = | previous = | next = }} is a Stranger mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story MacKenna wants to build a movie studio, and has asked for Marston's assistance in this matter. It's rumored that you could win a land deed by playing Liar's Dice with Lyle Mouton in the saloon at Thieves' Landing. After acquiring the deed for MacKenna, he asks to put some sense into his lead actor, Spatchcock, who has convinced himself that he is a genuine gunslinger. Upon finding the comedian and disarming him in a duel, he leaves to find his former director. Later on in the game, you come across MacKenna again, this time at the Pacific Union Railroad Camp. He tells you of the failure of his film studio, blaming weather and Spatchcock running off to Canada with the cameraman, concluding this set of missions. Walkthrough Make your way over to Thieves' Landing to play and win a game of Liar's Dice to win the land deed. Once you win it, head over to Benedict Point to convince Spatchcock that he isn't a true gunslinger. Once you're finished with him, head back to MacKenna in Armadillo for your reward. After finishing the Nuevo Paraiso chapter, you can find MacKenna again, at the Pacific Union Railroad Camp. After listening to his story of how the studio failed, the mission is complete, and when you're in Blackwater, you can visit the movie house MacKenna has built there to watch "Damsels causing Distress", an anti-Suffrage (the rights of women to vote) film starring a character by the name of Beaumont The Burly. Tips and Tricks * Each round of Liar's Dice in Thieves' Landing during "Lights, Camera, Action" will cost everyone at the table a whopping $200 -- ten times the normal ante amount. Because you can ante indefinitely, this is the single most profitable opportunity in the game. You can spend real hours amassing a ridiculous fortune. (Playing for the better part of the day yielded this editor over $50,000.) To maximize your profits, the best strategy is to ensure that you're playing one-on-one with deed holder Lyle Mouton. Chances are another man might be at the table, so if you save before entering the saloon and keep reloading that save, you'll eventually be able to land a match with Mouton alone. You may periodically get up from the table to engage Autosave to preserve your growing earnings, and Lyle will stay seated for you to repeatedly join him at that $200 ante. As long as you don't leave the saloon and save elsewhere, Lyle (and his awful AI strategy) is there for the taking, indefinitely! Once Lyle leaves the table and the mission enters the Spatchcock phase, antes return to normal. Achievements ---- ---- ---- Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Single Player